


Flowers of Heroism, Broken Apart

by shellycake



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Cancer, Child Death, Gen, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellycake/pseuds/shellycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would have expected to see Percy collapse as they traveled in Valla, especially the child falling off of Ace. After he is taken to the Smash Mansion, they are told he has an unknown disease in their world. Will Percy be able to make it through, and will the army survive without Arthur and Percy fighting with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers of Heroism, Broken Apart

Percy was always a ray of sunshine, beaming as he traveled with his friends and family. Arthur noticed and chuckled a bit, happy to see the young child flying around on Ace. He even poked his wife, Corrin, showing her what their son was doing. Corrin chuckled happily, looking at him with war. Kana beamed at his older brother, waving as he flew over them. "Now, don't get too far ahead of us, Percy!" His mother shouted as a warning, hoping he had heard her cries.

He nodded, "I'll be alright, mom!" He beamed, before gripping the reigns of Ace. He had nearly doubled over, his stomach killing him. He coughed, gripping onto the reigns tightly. He did not notice his grip slipping as his vision slowly became fuzzy.

"Ugh.. What's going on..?" He shuddered, before he tilted to the side, letting go of the reigns and plummeting to the ground below. Corrin let out a scream, the others alerted by her cries. They rushed over, Takumi gasping as he saw the child falling to the ground.

"How did Percy fall off of Ace!?" exclaimed Sakura, staring at the child. Percy always made sure to get a lot of sleep before missions, if not for the sheer luck he had. Shigure immediately leapt to action, gripping onto his pegasus's reigns as he flew towards the child. Meanwhile, Arthur had sprinted to be under his son, not even noticing Ace was coming at an angle to try and catch his trainer. As fate would have it, Arthur was hit by Ace, falling to the ground and being knocked unconscious.

"Papa, are you alright!?" Kana rushed to his father, trying to wake him up. Shigure slowly flew down, looking at them.

"I was lucky to have caught him in time. I don't think Percy would have survived the fall, no matter how lucky he is." With the assistance of his parents, he pulled Percy off of his pegasus and laid the young male down. Immediately, Sakura and Elise moved over to his side, looking over his injuries

"It may be best to set up camp for the night, Corrin." Ryouma approached his sister, touching her shoulder. She nodded, sighing as she looked at her unconscious son.

"I just hope he's alright, big brother.."

* * *

Elise and Sakura hadn't found anything wrong with him, telling their findings to their second oldest brothers. Leon sighed, pinching the bridge on his nose, "There has to be something wrong. It's Percy, for crying out loud. This kid could survive falling off a cliff with just a scrap." Everyone was concerned for Percy, seeing as he had not awoken from his slumber. Corrin was sitting next to him, checking her son's temperature. She had tears dripping down her face, beyond worried. Arthur sat beside her, gripping her hand.

"Don't worry, my sweet angel of justice. I doubt it's anything too serious for our young son. Besides, we need to be strong for both him and Kana." He wiped away her tears, even though she could see he was trying to hold back his own tears. Despite Percy having made people mistake him for Forrest's former kidnapper, he truly loved his son. 

Camilla had noticed her sister's pain and walked over, "Corrin, you know I don't like seeing you like this." She kneeled down, beginning to wipe away the tears as well.

"Thank you, big sister, but.. I'm worried.. What if Percy doesn't wake up?"

"Well.. I don't believe he'll die, Corrin. After all, he's just as strong as you are." She leaned in to kiss her forehead, smiling as Corrin's look brightened a bit. It was soon Hinoka walked over.

"Corrin, maybe you should bring him to the mansion. Their technology is more advanced than our own. They may be able to pinpoint what's wrong with him." Corrin sniffled and looked at her Hoshidian sister. Hinoka had a very good point. They may not be able to find anything, but surely Dr. Mario could.

"Thanks.. I'll take him there tomorrow."

 


End file.
